Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Poisonshot
Poisonshot Day 1 This isn't really a teaser image but more of a picture showing what I'm going to be talking about atm. The animatronic on the left is named Gilgamesh. He's kind of like BB but worse; if you don't bring him away in time, then...he breaks your door. I haven't decided if he just stares at you or if he outright laughs at you after that. He starts moving on Night 6. You will need to use the taser in order to make him leave. He comes in from the left vent. While he basically forces you a death, he can't kill himself. The animatronic on the right, meanwhile, is named Richard. Richard is actually the tallest animatronic in the whole series (unless a change in plans occurs). However, he's nicer then his goblin friend (despite beign a demon); instead of breaking your doors he jams the laser and ventilation system (making them impossible to fix). Like Gilgamesh, he's stopped with the taser. Unlike Gilgamesh he can actually kill; after jamming the defence systems, he goes back to the theater, but when he comes back he kills you if you don't use the taser in time. Actually, only one of the unannounced animatronics is NOT stopped with the taser. Richard, meanwhile, is the only "Theater Animatronic" (animatronics in the Theater and the Backstage) that can kill. Two more animatronics are going to be announced tommorow. On Day 3'', I'll reveal one animatronic the morning and another the afternoon. After E''3, I'm going to focus on finishing the game''...'' Day 2 Like Day 1's picture, this isn't really a teaser but more of a picture to illustrate what I'm going to be talking about. No, the animatronics did not all get dismantled. This is the Backroom. There's a ton of spares in it. However, what's more interesting is that three new animatronics start here. (through only two are revealed on the picture) I'll show which creatures these animatronics are based on as they are pretty...creative compared to the other animatronics. The left robot is Wis the Willow. He can be a high threat if you don't know how he acts. He corrupts your camera for 10 seconds when he's in the office. When you press any camera, you get a random one instead of the one you clicked. Also, he makes working mechanics display as errored and errored ones as working. That means if you try to "fix" a "fake-errored" mechanic, you actually error it. Fortunately he has no way to kill you through he's pretty aggresive. It's based on the NilWillow monster. The animatronic on the right is named'...'Orlockron the Rune Guardian? Unlike Wis, Orlockron stops you from doing any job or fixing errors for the hour it comes in the office. It along with his Willow friend start moving on Night 8. Like Wis he can't kill you, and he's a bit slower, but his effects last longer. Fun fact about it; the "head" isn't actually it's true head. It's true head is located in the base below it; the small holes in it allows it to look at people. Just like Bodhi he moves with wheels. Orlockron is based on the RuneGuardian (which was actually made by me for Fierce, beign one of it's model makers) That's it for today. I may or may not tease one of the animatronics I'll reveal tommorow. Day 3'' Say hi to the Nightmare Chica of the game. Just kidding, this guy is Fierce. He was supposed to be the first animatronic to be used in Fierce's Food, but was cancelled because he was way too creepy (he isn't the first animatronic made by it's management, through). He's also the "Black Dragon Animatronic" or the "Mysterious Black Animatronic" mentioned in the original Five Nights at Fierce. The staff eventually just forgot above him; no one but some kids who peeked behind the arcades and eventually the night guard finds out about his existence. (As a note, the monster he's based on isn't the Fierce but rather an one-time event boss called Doro the Night Dragon) In gameplay, he only starts activating on Night 10 (the last night) but he's also the most aggresive. He starts in the Arcades . Doors won't stop him; if you don't use the taser he'll just break straight through your door. Beign one of the first animatronics, he doesn't haves a resistance to the taser. That's not all for today'...' I'll reveal more detail about this pic this afternoon. This guy is pretty obviously The Doll. A lot about it is explained in this game. It starts in the Backroom. Unlike the other animatronics, it only moves when there is an "Ultrasound Error". You need to fix the error or it'll eventually attack, a bit like the puppet. It'll less lethal then it, however it causes error in everything and drops your job bar to 0. It gains button and a lot of rips. (Also, by "Not you", it means he's not talking to the guard/the viewer but someone else'...' Also, there's two secrets'...''') Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015